Varia Suit
The Varia Suit (バリアスーツ Baria Sūtsu) (referred to simply as Varia in Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus and Varia Feature in Metroid: Other M) is a Power Suit upgrade. The name is a corruption of the word "barrier" (interestingly, the Metroid II manual uses "Barrier Suit" anyway), pertaining to its usefulness; the Varia Suit reduces damage taken, and protects Samus Aran from extreme heat in most Lava areas in the series. Samus is most commonly depicted wearing this suit, but like many of her other upgrades, it is lost at or prior to the beginning of most games, requiring her to track the upgrade down at a later point in time. The maximum temperature that the Varia Suit can protect against is unknown, but the Gravity Suit is generally required for some of the higher temperature liquids. In the series When added to the standard Power Suit, the Varia provides extra (red-orange) armor. In the original Metroid the Varia Suit would turn Samus' armor pink, but a design change was made in Metroid II, as the Game Boy used a monochrome system. During Metroid: Zero Mission it just turns the flat-shouldered Power Suit orange; the Varia Suit with the iconic bulky shoulder pads is obtained after Samus' Power Suit is destroyed in her gunship's crash-landing. It is referred to as the fully powered suit. It allows Samus to walk in Acid unharmed, and stops damage from purple parasites, but not Lava. She retains this suit for future use, which explains the jump from the orange Power in Zero Mission to the large-shouldered Varia in Metroid II. Gandrayda is able to morph into a copy of Samus, named "Samus-G", and wears the Varia Suit in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. In Metroid Fusion, the Varia upgrade (like much of Samus’s other equipment) is sent via Data Room. Unlike other upgrades, it is intercepted by a Core-X before Samus can reach it, necessitating the defeat of Mega Core-X and absorption of the X-parasite. Restoration of Varia functionality to the Fusion Suit changes its color scheme from blue over bright yellow to a yellow-green over a rich magenta, but does not alter its dimensions. In Metroid: Other M, the Varia Feature is noticeably different, and is not a starting item. The ridges on the shoulders appear to have been removed, along with the shoulders being slightly smaller, the top of the visor is more flat, and the lights on the chest plate have been altered, so that they curve from the side of the plate to the bottom. The lights on the legs have moved to the back of the legs and are less visible and the line pattern is also different. In-game, Adam authorizes Samus to use it shortly before the fight with the Goyagma. It features damage reduction again, like in the 2-D titles and Metroid Prime. When activated, while not changing the shape, it will turn the usual areas into a light orange. Benefits chart The following chart details the benefits bestowed by the Varia in each game: Official data ]] Official Nintendo Player's Guide ''"This is a wonderful item which cuts in half any damage done to Samus by his enemies. It will be very useful when you fall into the Sea of Lava or battle with Mini Bosses, so be sure to get it." ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual "This item effectively doubles the energy absorption of Samus' cybernetic suit, enabling her to withstand enemy attacks much more effectively." ''Super Metroid'' manual "This suit cuts the damage from enemy attacks in half and allows you to explore in high-temperature zones." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Reduces the damage suffered from enemy attacks. Nullifies damage from high and low temperatures." ''Fusion'' website "The Varia Suit can withstand some of the station's extreme temperature variations. It is also more effective at shielding Samus from enemy attacks." Official Metroid Prime website "The Varia Suit adds increased heat resistance to Samus Aran's Power Suit. While the Varia Suit can handle higher temperatures than normal, extreme heat sources and heat-based attacks are still capable of damaging the Varia Suit's shield strength." ''Metroid Prime'' manual "Once Samus finds the Varia Suit, she will be able to survive extremely high temperatures like those found in the fiery depths of Magmoor Caverns." Inventory data ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "This enhanced suit reduces the amount of damage taken from enemies. It also negates the effects of intense heat and acid." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Decreases damage taken from enemies. Prevents damage from acid and heat." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Samus's standard Power Suit, built for her by the Chozo people, is made even stronger by the Varia Suit upgrade. It provides shielding in battle and augmented physical strength, and its life-support systems allow her to survive in water and even space without addition equipment." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' trophy In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Varia Suit appears as a trophy. The trophy description is as follows: "A suit with a higher level of protection than the Power Suit. It eliminates damage caused by very hot or cold areas. It is also more resilient to enemy attacks than the Power Suit and greatly differs in shoulder design. Recent visual depictions of Samus often show her wearing the Varia Suit." SNES Super Metroid GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Samus' - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Explosive Attack +18 (All) ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio Pyroclasm in the Pyrosphere ''"The Pyrosphere, a simulated volcanic area encompassing Sector 3, was predictably awash in magma flows, lava pools, and a host of beasts adapted to extreme heat. Nonetheless, finding an erupting volcano caught me off-guard, especially when it began raining chunks of flaming rock on me. The Varia feature of my suit quickly became necessary." ''Metroid: Other M'' Onscreen Tutorial VARIA FEATURE This will reduce damage from enemies and cut heat damage in lava zones. ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Cuts damage from high temperatures and reduces damage from enemy attacks." ''Metroid: Other M'' Status screen data "Effects: Cuts damage from heat and reduces enemy attack damage." Mike Sneath interview "When I first modelled the Varia suit it was under a very tight deadline and as I finished each part of the suit another artist Rodney Brunet would paint the texture plus another artist Ludovic Texier created the gun arm of Samus. The deadline was so tight because model had to be complete so it could be rigged and animated. At the time the goal was to make sure we could create this cool movie for E3 when Nintendo would announce that we were creating Metroid. So at that time we simply had to take the old Samus Varia suit and just recreate it so we could get the E3 movie done. "We had used that version of Samus for about a year and then I think after about a year into the project was when Nintendo had asked Retro to explore a new updated design for Samus. When the new Varia suit redesign ideas were being considered, Gene Kohler (the other character artist on Metroid) was already doing a great job on Samus' gun arm and Gene already had a reputation as not only a great character artist but he really kicked ass when it came to making metal armor look really cool with all the work he did on Retro's RPG title before it got canned." In other media *The Varia Suit is the armor in which Samus is most often depicted in spin-offs, comics, manga and other licensed (and unlicensed) works. It is Samus' standard attire in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. The Gravity Suit is an alternate color scheme. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Samus has a color change which resembles the Varia Suit in Missile mode in the original Metroid, but with the bulky shoulder pads. The Gravity Suit is also available. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Fusion Suit and the Dark Suit are other color schemes. *The Varia Suit has been made into a model by First 4 Figures, and depicts Samus in her pose seen in promotional artwork from Metroid Prime: https://www.first4figures.com/component/option,com_myphp/Itemid,3/product,44/ *In the Battle Mii minigame for the Wii U, two Miis are controlled, one in the Varia Suit, as they attempt to shoot down Samus' Gunship. ''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' Another Nintendo title, Animal Crossing: City Folk, features a T-shirt based on the Varia Suit. It is obtainable through the Tom Nook Point Tracking System, for 5000 points. Trivia *The Varia Suit is the only suit to appear in every Metroid game in one way or another, sometimes even over the basic Power Suit. *The only time Samus ever demonstrated the use of the Varia Suit outside her Power Suit was in the original Metroid. **The Varia Suit's color scheme in Metroid Fusion reflects this: green (Samus's hair) overlaying purple (her leotard). *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Varia Suit is identified as a "Chozo Battle Suit" and is given the serial number SA1-4468-VM6-P. This can be seen when Samus' upgrades are stolen by the Ing and when rebooting after being attacked by a Rezbit. **The "SA" likely stands for "Samus Aran". *Although the Varia Suit generally has the trademark round shoulder pads and red and gold colouration in its appearances, the suit's design varies from game-to-game. Metroid Fusion, which uses a new Power Suit entirely, represents the Varia Suit upgrade with a simple red/orange variant of that. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes sticks to the basic design, but uses smaller shoulders and other minor changes. Finally, Metroid: Other M's Varia Feature isn't even a suit, but a sort of 'mode' within the again-basic Varia Suit. *Some relatively early depictions of the Varia Suit seem to depict a watch or compass within the green circle on the back of Samus's left hand, such as Nintendo Power's Super Metroid poster and some artwork for Metroid II: Return of Samus. *In Metroid: Zero Mission, if Samus completely skips the Varia Suit but finishes the Ruins Test, she will automatically acquire its effect along with the Gravity Suit. **Conversely, if Samus uses a hidden tunnel in Norfair to acquire the Hi-Jump immediately after the Ice Beam, she can also acquire the Varia Suit early. *In Metroid: Zero Mission, some Chozo Statues, if looked at closely, appear to have the Varia Suit's characteristic large shoulders. The same is true of the Chozo Statue that holds the Spider Ball in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This could mean the Chozo wore suits similar to Samus' or that large shoulders were part of their physiology that they wanted to reflect in Samus's suit design. *In Metroid Prime, the Varia Suit was modeled and skinned by Gene Kohler, but the original model was designed by Rodney Brunet. **It is possible to skip the Varia Suit and enter the Phendrana Drifts by sequence breaking. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiCn1tUfW9Q *''Metroid: Other M'' is the only game that forces Samus to run through superheated areas before obtaining protection from the Varia Feature. Due to this, superheated areas damage Samus by one Energy unit instead of five. *''Metroid's manual depicted artwork of Samus with an aura around the Varia Suit. Auras are also featured in the Phazon Suit in ''Prime, the Hazard Shield in Corruption (which only activates when standing in Acid Rain, Fuel Gel and in non-''Trilogy'' versions, Phazon), and the Gravity Suit in Other M. Gallery File:Samus artwork 12.png|Earliest known Varia Suit concept art. File:Varia M1.png|''Metroid'' artwork. File:Varia Suit M2.png|''Metroid II'' artwork. File:Zomcard4.PNG|Topps card. File:Varia_Model.jpg|The Varia Suit model by First 4 Figures. File:Transparent_Samus_Metroid_Prime.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Varia_Suit_Render_Gene_Kohler.png|Varia Suit in Metroid Prime renders. File:Sunchamber_varia_suit_item_form_dolphin_hd.jpg|The Varia Suit's item form in Metroid Prime. File:Sunchamber_Samus_gets_varia_suit_4_dolphin_hd.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Inventory.jpg|The Varia Suit as seen in the Metroid Prime menu. File:Samus model6.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Varia Suit Echoes.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Varia 5.png|Varia Suit - Agon Wastes File:Varia_2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Varia_Suit_HD.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Fake_Samus.jpg|Gandrayda in her "Samus-G" form, wearing the Varia Suit. File:Varia in Trilogy.png|The Metroid Prime Varia Suit in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. File:Samus_Varia_Suit_MP2_MP3_Trilogy_loading_screen.png|The Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Corruption Varia Suit in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. File:PowerSuitSamus3.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Varia suit menu.jpg|The Varia Suit blueprint displayed on the menu on the Super Metroid Samus Screen. File:New_Power_Suit.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Samart2.jpg|Concept art from Metroid: Other M File:Fusion_Varia_Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' manual Image:FusionVaria.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion_Varia_Suit_Prime.png|Fusion Varia Suit in Metroid Prime File:Varia_Suit_sprite.png|''Metroid'' File:Varia_Suit_sprite1.png|Varia Suit when suitless in Metroid File:Varia_Suit_sprite2.png|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Varia_Suit_sprite3.png|''Super Metroid'' File:Fusion intro.PNG|Varia Suit in the intro of Metroid Fusion and for SA-X. File:Varia_Suit_sprite4.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Varia_Suit_sprite5.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Varia_Suit_sprite6.png|Fully powered suit as seen in Zero Mission. File:Jenni Källberg Varia Suit.jpg|Jenni Källberg cosplay File:Jenni Källberg Varia Suit Old.jpg|Jenni Källberg cosplay External links *Varia Suit Statue ru:Вариа Костюм es:Traje Climático Category:Suits Category:Chozo technology Category:Brinstar Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Phase 3 Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Pyrosphere Category:Sector 6 Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Gene Kohler Category:Recurring Items Category:Don Hogan Category:LeRoy Strauss Category:Andrew Jones Category:Mike Sneath Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Beginning Items